


Raspberry Vodka

by dansleftboob



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansleftboob/pseuds/dansleftboob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!Phan try raspberry vodka and anal sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Vodka

“Hi, Phil.” Dan greeted, a small smile on his face as he sat down on the grass next to his boyfriend.

“Hi.” Phil said, wrapping his arm around Dan’s waist.

“I got you a sandwich.” Dan told him, rustling around in his bag until he pulled two plastic wrapped, chicken and mayo sandwiches out and handed one to Phil. “I know you said you didn’t want anything but you have P.E next so you should eat.”

Phil gave a small chuckle and pulled Dan closer to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks, Dan.”

Dan smiled at him as he opened his food and took a bite, leaning into Phil’s side as he did.

“Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?” Phil asked.

Dan nodded. “Yeah, I’ll finally be able to buy alcohol.”

“You know I would have bought you some if you wanted.” Phil laughed, taking a bite of his own food.

“I want to buy it myself.” Dan said confidently. “I’m going tomorrow after school to get some.”

“I thought you were coming to mine.” Phil said, raising his eyebrow.

Dan looked at him and smiled. “I am, you’re coming with me.”

“Am I?” Phil asked, pretending he was annoyed about being forced to go, though he truthfully didn’t mind.

“Shut up, you spoon.” Dan said affectionately, giving Phil a shove, sending them both into a fit of giggles.

“Dan, can I ask you something?” Phil asked once their laughter had died down and Dan had settled back against his side.

“Of course.” Dan said.

“This might sound weird but do you think we could- you know- have sex?” Phil asked, his neck and face turning red.

Dan choked a little bit on the bite of sandwich in his mouth as he laughed, “Phil, we’ve had sex before.”

“No- I- mean like- actual sex.” Phil mumbled, blushing furiously. “Like, anal sex.”

Dan’s laughter turned to nervous giggling “Oh.”

Phil let out a breath through his nose and laced his fingers with Dan’s, “Would you be ready for that?”

Dan smiled softly and gave a shrug. “I guess we could try.”

“Really?” Phil smiled before his tone turned serious. “But I promise to stop if you don’t like it.”

“I know.” Dan said, Phil always stopped when Dan wanted him too, and Dan did the same for Phil.

“You’re the best.” Phil said, pressing a kiss to Dan’s lips.  
***  
After school the two boys headed to the shopping center, Phil dragging Dan into the pharmacy.

“We should get some stuff for later.” He said, pulling Dan into the aisle where the condoms were.

“Don’t you have any left?” Dan asked. “There was plenty the last time we did anything.”

Phil waved him off, starting to study something on the shelf. “I didn’t mean condoms I meant lube.”

“What does lube do?” Dan asked, picking up one of the bottles and reading the label.

“It’s so it doesn’t hurt too much.” Phil replied.

“Did you research this?” Dan asked, raising his eyebrow at Phil.

“Yeah, didn’t you?” Phil asked. “Which one do you want?”

“Let’s just get this one.” Dan replied, showing Phil the bottle of Cherry he had picked up. “And no, my family were over.”

“Oh, right.” Phil said as they started to walk to the counter. “Well, we should read up before we do anything, just to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“Right.” Dan smiled.

They then went across to a shop where Dan bought a bottle of raspberry flavoured vodka, smiling proudly at Phil as he did.

**  
Once they were back at Phil’s and sitting on Phil’s bed, Dan began to kiss at Phil’s neck, causing the older boy to sigh contently and run his fingers through Dan’s hair before he pulled away suddenly, much to Dan’s confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Dan asked as Phil fished his phone from his pocket.

“Nothing.” Phil replied, kissing Dan’s lips quickly before he started typing away on his phone “I just remembered you said you didn’t research this stuff and I want you to be fully prepared.”

“Oh.” Dan said, taking Phil’s phone, seeing he had the browser app open and had went to a site titled ‘safe anal sex’. “This seems a bit long.”

“I don’t mind.” Phil said, moving so he was lying on his back, reaching his arms out for Dan, who settled into them as he began reading the page.

“Okay.” Dan said after a few seconds, letting Phil know he had finished reading.

“So?” Phil said, looking down at Dan and biting his lip. “Do you want to?”

“Yeah, I’ll try it.” Dan says smiling a little as Phil’s arms tightened around him.

“Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” Phil says gently, moving so that Dan was laid under him, beginning to kiss his neck.

“Okay.” Dan replied, though Phil really didn’t need to tell him, he knew if he wanted to then Phil would stop, no questions asked but he had to admit it was cute.  
After sucking a mark onto Dan’s skin, Phil lightly pushed Dan’s T-shirt up, revealing a small bit of Dan’s stomach. “Can I take this off?”

Dan nodded, sitting up and raising his arms above his head so Phil could pull his T-shirt off. “Take yours off too yeah? ”

Phil did as Dan said and then decided to take his jeans off too, finding them too restricting.

Phil tapped on the button of Dan’s jeans “These too?”

Dan nodded again and Phil smiled at him as he pulled down Dan’s jeans and boxers. Phil then pulled on Dan’s knees until he bent them and then reached for the lube they had bought, silently praising himself for remembering to put it near the bed. Dan’s breath hitched as he felt Phil’s wet finger circle his rim. Phil leaned down to kiss Dan as he slowly pushed his index finger in, stopping at the knuckle.

“You okay?” Phil checked in and Dan nodded, shifting his hips a little in an attempt to adjust to the sensation.

“Yeah.” He replied "Just give me a second.“

"You look so good right now.” Phil commented after a few seconds, using his free hand to smooth Dan’s fringe.

Dan grinned at him “You can put another one in now.”

Phil did as Dan said causing Dan to let out a soft moan “Is that good?” Phil asked.

“Hmmm, really good.” Dan replied, moving his hips to meet Phil’s slow thrusts “I like that.”

“ I’m going to start actually stretching, okay?” Phil said, waiting until Dan nodded before he started to scissor his fingers, making Dan’s face screw up in discomfort. “You okay?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, it just hurts a bit.” Dan replied and Phil’s hand stopped moving.

“Do you want to stop?” He asked.

“No.” Dan replied “Keep going.”

Phil nodded and started to move his fingers, kissing Dan’s lips to distract him. Phil added a third finger and began thrusting again, causing Dan to let out a loud whorish moan.  
“Phil, do that again.” Dan ordered breathlessly, shouting Phil’s name as his fingers brushed against the same spot.

“I think I found your prostate.” Phil said, smiling as he wrapped a hand around Dan’s cock and started to stroke him as he thrust his fingers faster.

“Hmmm,Phil.” Dan moaned feeling pleasure shoot through him. “If you keep that up then I’ll cum on the spot.”

Phil chuckled and scissored his fingers again “Do you think we can use something other than fingers now?”

“If you mean your dick you could just say it.” Dan laughed as Phil pulled his fingers out. “And yeah we can.”

Dan hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Phil’s boxers and pulled them down.

“I love you.” Phil said, kissing Dan’s lips softly.

“I love you too.” Dan smiled as Phil ripped open the condom, slid it on and lined up with Dan’s hole and slowly pushed in.

Phil groaned quietly as he bottomed out, giving Dan another kiss. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Dan said, pressing his lips against Phil’s to distract him from the slight discomfort, waiting for it to turn to pleasure. “Are you?”

Phil giggled a little, “I’ve never been better.”

“You can move, just, don’t go to quickly okay?” Dan said, moaning as Phil slowly moved his hips back and then forward again, waiting until Dan told him to go faster before he did.  
Dan moaned loudly as Phil hit his prostate head on and then lifted his hips to meet Phil’s. Phil moved his hand to stroke Dan as he felt his own orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, causing Dan to cum a few seconds later with a shout of Phil’s name and then watching as Phil’s face contorted, letting him know Phil was cumming too.

“Fuck.” Phil cursed as he pulled out of Dan and fell down onto the bed next to him.

“I know.” Dan chuckled, as he turned onto his side, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through his lower region.

“You alright?” Phil asked, reaching over to the bedside table where he kept tissues and using it to clean Dan’s stomach.

“Yeah.” Dan replied, shuffling closer to Phil. “It’s just a bit sore.”

“C’mere.” Phil said, wrapping his arms around Dan and kissing the side of his head, “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Dan smiled and shook his head, “Don’t be sorry, I really liked it.”

“Do you want to try that raspberry vodka now?” Phil asked, laughing as Dan excitedly jumped up to grab the bottle.

“Yeah!” Dan exclaimed excitedly, settling back into Phil’s arms as he opened the bottle, holding it out to Phil. “Do you want some?”

“You first.” Phil said and Dan confidently raised the bottle to his lips and gulped before quickly pulling the bottle away and cringing, making Phil laugh loudly.

“Uck, it tastes awful.” Dan frowned, handing Phil the bottle.

“That’s because you’re supposed to mix it dumb-dumb.” Phil laughed, taking the bottle and screwing the cap back on.

“You could have told me that before I drank it.” Dan huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

“Sorry, Bear.” Phil teased knowing Dan ‘didn’t like it’ when Phil called him that.

“Don’t call me that.” Dan mumbled, though his cheeks tinged pink.

“You’re a dork.” Phil laughed and pulled Dan closer and kissing his lips.

“I love you.” Dan said as he rested his forehead against Phil’s.

“I love you too.”


End file.
